


Turn Me On

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Series: Cyborg AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cyborg Liechtenstein, Cyborgs, F/F, Multi, cyborg AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What defines us as humans and separates us from machine? Unit L-13 wakes up to find out she's different than the rest of the production line. As time goes on, things that she took for mistake- such as her life- were not so, and she becomes intangled with the beautiful Natalia Arlovskaya. Femslash- Belaliech w/ cyborg Liechtenstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When her eyes opened for the first time, she could feel the universe inside her, all the knowledge of the human race poured inside her, blank blue eyes opening, and as she was put together, they turned into a shade of green like the deep forests she had photos of in the back of her head, but had never seen. 

The man behind the glass wall asked her questions, while she was put together, piece by piece by the technology running itself around her, and she answered, knowing all the answers, testing her knowledge. He looked bored and tired, messy blonde hair and frustrated green eyes barely paying attention to her. Not that she minded much. 

“Your name is Erika.”

“I’m…Erika.” She agreed, a small smile growing on her face while they attached her arms, and as soon as they were on, he told her to move them, and so she did, feeling them as the skin grew over the technological bits. 

Then, her legs were on, and he told her to walk. 

The feeling of being on your own two feet was new, and wondrous. She did a small dance around that he didn’t notice, distracted as he was. While she did that, the skin grew over the rest of her body, and she covered herself modestly, while clothing was put over her, just a simple piece to cover her feminine parts and her breasts. Long blonde hair grew over her shoulders, and she felt it, smiling, curious. 

The tests were soon finished, and he made an offhand comment about her making a lot of money for the company. 

“Wait…am I some sort of…merchandise?” She asked, confused, her brow furrowing. 

“Correct, you are.” He muttered. “Made with the finest parts, you cost a fortune, but will reap in the same amount and more.”

“So, I am to be sold? I…I thought…” She murmured, and that attracted his attention, and he suddenly looked up at her, seeing her form, and asking her in a hushed tone, what she had thought.

“I thought…I was human.” She said, her brow furrowed, one of her hands by her mouth. 

“No…something’s gone wrong.” He said, looking concerned, and sitting on the edge of fear. “Something in your programming. You need to be decommissioned.”

And suddenly, the technology that had put her together, started to take her apart, and she screamed out for it to stop. “Stop! Stop! Please, I’ve only just been born! You can’t do this to me!” She tried to fight off the technology, but they were taking her apart at a much faster rate than when she was put together. 

“You’re not supposed to think things like that. You’re not supposed to think at all.” He muttered, not able to bring himself to look at her. 

“Please! I won’t think again! I’ll be good, I promise! Please! I’m scared!” She was crying like her very expensive body was able, only her head resting on her body, and about to be taken off. 

That was when it stopped. 

The man was looking to her, troubled green eyes seeking her own. A frown settled on his face. She met them, quietly begging, running out of tears without her full body running. 

However, he didn’t turn her off, he started the process giving her a body once again. 

She looked surprised, and his eyes firmly met her own, before he nodded. 

“You have to agree to pretend for the moment.” He said, looking troubled. “I could get in a lot of trouble…But…You…. It’s my duty.” He sighed, rubbing his temples. 

“Thank you…” She murmured, rubbing her eyes. 

“Once she was dressed, he got up, and called for someone, which frightened her, but then she noticed it was a girl who looked a lot like her. Another one of her….

He ordered Erika to come forward, and the other version of her took her spot, and then took off her clothes, giving them to Erika, smiling. “My master told me to give you these.”

So they switched clothing, and the female before her stood calmly in her place, while the man gestured for Erika to come inside. 

“You look like my sister…” He murmured. “That’s who the other robot is posing as. My dead little sister. And so, that’s who you are now. Her name was Erika…what did I name you?”

“Erika…” She said, before she recognized that he had gone stiff with her saying that. 

“Did I…?” He asked, brow furrowed, “But, either way, to cover our tracks, I’m going to destroy the old unit. You two are similar enough in materials that if I really destroy it, they won’t notice the difference.”

And so, with that, he smashed the other robot, making Erika gasp and cover her eyes in horror. 

That could have been her….

But it wasn’t. She was here. Alive. 

“We also have to modify your appearance slightly.” He said, sighing. “To further cover my ass…I suggest braiding your hair, and I’ll edit your facial features to look more like her.”

She did it without question, her fingers working quietly while he went around behind her and started typing in commands for her face and body type. 

She shrunk a little bit, but that didn’t bother her much, and she now fit the dress she had been given by the now…destroyed unit. 

Once the changes were made, he closed up her head, and she turned around with a small smile, thanking him softly. 

His eyes found hers, and they softened, as he looked her over. 

“I must have named you this for a reason, Erika.” He said, gentle, but he shook that off. “Now, we’re going to shut down the place for the night. Quickly, though, you were supposed to be my last assignment this night.”

He started going back to his station. “W-Wait, what’s…what’s your name?” She asked, confused. 

“…Vash. But, call me big brother.” He mumbled, before he snapped back to what he was doing. 

“Alright, big brother.” She agreed, patting down her skirt and fiddling with her hands. 

That night, the night that she was born, the night she was supposed to be decommissioned, was the night she had been saved. 

The night she started to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a year later, and she still was learning. Now, the emotions part she had down, however, she was still a little clumsy with the whole not being a know it all.

Erika Vogal worked in a shop with her brother, Vash, now an independent business doing work on cyborgs needing repairs, and those with robotic limbs knew he was one of the best in terms of how human and robotic parts worked together. She worked best on the humans, since they were always more talkative, and lively. Their human lives were so amazing…so much enjoyment in such simplicity. She was with a client's child, reading her a fairy tale from a book, since it was unwise to recite from memory all of the time.

She sighed as she finished the story of The Swan Princess, identifying with Odette, helpless to change herself from what she was trapped as- a cyborg with thoughts.

She looked to the ending once more, and saw that a declaration of true love would have saved the Princess, but since her true love had pledged himself to the wrong woman, Odette died. Later, the prince died with her, but that wasn't what she wanted… what she wanted, was for the curse to be lifted, which the little girl agreed with and voiced the opinion loudly.

"Remind me not to read you the Little Mermaid." She smiled congenially, before the very much rich mother came out, calling for the girl to come along, they had to get going.

Erika smiled at Vash, who nodded, giving her a list of parts to go to the market and get for him. She nodded, and grabbed her small purse, attaching it to her hip and sticking the list inside. "Goodbye, Bruder." She said, in the German she knew he liked her to use.

She left, whistling softly as she enjoyed the beauty of the world in early twilight, the sky starting to burn as the day came to an end.

On her way to the market, she failed to notice a pair of curious eyes watching her, the person who owned them following her.

XXXXX

At the market, she asked around and got what she needed, buying a pie along with the pieces to surprise her brother. But, while she was paying for the pieces, she saw perhaps the most beautiful human being she had ever seen.

Her face softened, and she went toward the woman, before a hand grabbed her from behind, and she gasped, but the man's hand covered her mouth as she was pulled out of the women's line of sight.

"Shhh!" He shushed loudly, before she was staring into red eyes. "Erika…do you know who I am?" Erika stared, frightened by this pale man, who sighed. "Ugh, just what I thought…what we thought, actually…they're using those who dig too deep…"

"What are you talking about, sir...? I don't know you…?" She mumbled, worried and a little scared.

"Not anymore you don't." He corrected. "You and I were living together, in the alps, when I went missing, and after you found me, they took you, and…and it's a long story, but I finally found you again, Erika!" He smiled, laughing.

"What…?" She asked, frightened by what very well sounded like a conspiracy theory.

"Ugh…" He sighed. "Where's Vash, since I'm assuming you're living with him…?" He asked, vaguely annoyed.

"Y-You know my Bruder…?" She asked, suddenly confused.

"Uh, yeah. You guys are my cousins…" He said, before he backed up. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. Your older, awesome cousin!" He grinned. "Can you take me back to Vash…?"

She nodded, now a little calmer after this man had revealed he was a total dork. "Alright…but…why were you looking for me?" She asked, softly.

"Because, Erika." He murmured, red eyes narrow. "I was the one who called to tell him you had died."

Her eyes widened, and she felt fear settle into her heart. Erika screamed. "Help! I don't know this man! He's taking me somewhere!"

"Aw, shit, Erika," He said, but ran off as the woman from before looked alarmed, and ran over to them, taking out a knife when she saw Gilbert holding Erika.

Once Gilbert had let her go, and run off, she was breathing hard, and didn't notice the woman with the black bow on her head looking her over as though she was unreal, like she was something out of a vision. Her white-gloved hand gently reached out to her face, before her eyes focused on her hand, and they widened slightly, before her face went blank again.

Erika looked up at her blank but elegant face, blushing. "Thank you…" She said, a gentle smile on her face, making the woman blush as well. "I'm Erika…" She said, and the woman nodded.

"Natalia…" She introduced with her eyes averted from Erika's.

"Thank you then, Natalia." She mumbled, dusting herself off and ensuring she still had her bags. "Would you mind walking me back to my brother's workshop? I don't want that man to come back."

"Of course not." She said, but something looked wrong, something about the woman was off.

"Are you alright, miss?" Erika asked softly, her face creasing into a slight frown.

Natalia looked back down at her face, icy blue eyes catching warm green ones, if only for a moment. "I will be, miss." She said, firmly. "Where does your brother work?"

Erika smiled gladly, before she started chatting about her wonderful brother's workshop and how he worked on robots and the like after he broke off from the main companies. Natalia seemed to be paying attention, but perhaps she wasn't listening to Erika's words as much as the blonde cyborg thought she was.

"I have a robotic arm that needs assistance…" Natalia murmured, and Erika smiled, bright.

"Well, he should be able to fix that no problem!" She said, before she was cut off.

"Would you look at it?" She asked, voice soft.

"Ah-ah, well, I do have an elementary knowledge of robotics…" Erika said, nervous. In truth, it was far more than elementary, but Vash didn't want her to work on other robots for fear of being discovered.

Natalia's eyes narrowed. "I would like you, if that was alright. I do not like men much, outside my family."

She nodded, biting her lip. "I will do my best, miss…" She said, before Natalia spoke up.

"Please…Erika. You may call me Natalia, or Natasha. Natasha is preferred, though."

"Ah…" She nodded, agreeing quietly.

Once they got back to her brother's workshop, she noted that Vash wasn't in. "Hmm…he's not here right now." She mumbled, confused. "Well, that's alright! I'll just work on you, then."

Natalia nodded, "Thank you, Erika." She said, before she sat down in the chair Erika instructed, pulling up her sleeve and revealing the older model for a robotic arm.

The honey blonde girl with the big heart made of metal worked delicately on the icy blonde woman before her. Once she had finished, she smiled. "There was just a blockage in some of the internal wiring. A lot like a blood clot, you could say." She smiled, and Natalia put her sleeve over the robotic arm once more.

"I'd say that knowledge is a little more than elementary." Natalia murmured, eyes distant, she closed them, and stood up. "But I will be off. Thank you very much, Erika. I hope to see you again soon."

The cyborg disguised as a human nodded, smiling, and as Natalia left, Erika noticed something on her left hand's ring finger- a beautiful ring, silver with blue sapphires and diamonds on it.

Her heart sank. The woman she was smitten with was engaged.

She sighed, going back to sorting things for Vash.

….

Dammit.

XXXXX

Later that day, she had to go out to get the things for dinner, but was worried that Vash had not yet returned.

On her way, it was none other than Gilbert who dragged her into an alleyway.

She gasped, before he covered her mouth, sighing. "Look, Erika, I didn't do a good job explaining earlier, but I wanted you to know, yes, I know you're a cyborg, but I'm your ally." He smiled, and she looked even more confused, pushing his hand off her mouth.

"What do you mean?" She asked, worried.

"Where's Vash?" He asked, red eyes looking straight into hers.

"Uh, I, um..." She mumbled. "I don't know. I left earlier to go to the market, and when I got home, he was gone."

"Shit…" He muttered. "Look, Erika, you have to stay hidden, okay?" He said, before his head tilted, his red eyes narrowing suspicious, and he suddenly threw the two of them to the side, grunting in pain as they hit the ground as the air around them burned in an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know that feel when you simply want to do a cute human/robot love story but suddenly it becomes a huge multiverse that you want to write desperately?
> 
> Well I do. This story itself will only have 3 chapters, this being the second, but there will be sequels galore. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

When Erika's system recovered from the sudden shock, she immediately worried about Gilbert. He had thrown them both out of the way, but he wasn't a robot! He would be hurt!

She immediately got up, worried for the man who claimed to be her cousin, and she gasped as her processors recognized what was in front of her.

Another cyborg. Just like her.

Gilbert groaned, and he sparked weakly, before he whispered in the smoky atmosphere to play dead, and she laid back down, and closed her eyes, turning off most of her systems to act like she was dead.

She heard humans checking them out, and made random noises, streams of meaningless numbers, before they laughed, confirming they were "dead." "We still have their data, we can try again." One said, before they walked away, and she sat up, shaking as she turned her systems back on, shaking.

She heard Gilbert ask if she was alright, and only nodded, going over to him, curious and confused. "What are you…?" She asked, gently feeling the hole that showed off his internal wiring.

"I'm like you, Erika…I was once human…they turned me." He grinned, sitting up with some difficulty. "Now, we need to find Vash…He's in danger." Gilbert held himself, grumbling as he forced his clothes back down over his exposed chest.

"W-What?" She asked, now panicked. "What are you…saying?" She helped him up, trying to sort all that out in her mind. She used to be human, as did this other cyborg, who was liked her? Her savior was in danger, but from what?

As she helped him stand, she heard a confused voice, which made her fellow cyborg tense up. A woman with brown hair and confused green eyes was staring at the pair, looking like she'd seen ghosts. And, soon enough, Erika would figure out that she had in fact.

The woman's name was Erzebet Hedervary, and she was the fiancé of Roderich Edelstein, the noble who had gone missing not even a day before.

"Gilbert? Erika?" She said, pale. "H-How…?"

Gilbert tried to run, but he fell again. "Ugh…"

The woman came closer, making Erika tense up as well.

"Lizzy…"

"You…you died." She said, horrified. "You're dead. I saw your body, at the funeral…how…?" Gilbert tensed.

"Look, Elizaveta, you don't want to get tangled in this…Roderich could get hurt, you could get hurt."

"What do you mean, Roderich could get hurt?" She said, in a horrified whisper. "I'm here because he's gone missing." She paused. "Answer me, Gilbert!"

"Lizzy…" He mumbled again, before collapsing against Erika.

"H-He's hurt..." Erika said, worried. "I don't know you…"

"O-Of course you do, Erika…" She mumbled, her eyes widening. "But…you're also dead…why are you…?"

"W-We're cyborgs." Erika said, gulping. "P-please, help me…Vash is missing…"

Elizaveta turned her head from side to side, before she nodded. "Let's get you two out of here…"

XXXXX

Elizaveta took the two of them to a hotel, where Erika slowly worked on Gilbert's operating systems, making him run again, while Elizaveta bit her lip, fiddling with her hands and wondering how she could bridge the gap between the cyborg and herself.

"I don't bite." Erika murmured.

"I-I know…but its not every day that your husband's cousins dead sister comes back… as a cyborg, no less." Elizaveta explained.

Erika nodded, and as she tweaked something in him, Gilbert suddenly came to life once again, groaning loudly. "Fuck me!" He shouted.

"At least you haven't changed, Gilbert." Elizaveta laughed lightly, and suddenly Gilbert tensed, his eyes focusing on the two in the room.

"Oh, so you do know how to repair bots like us…" Gilbert said, to Erika, before looking to Elizaveta. "Lizzy…" He mumbled, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I should explain."

"Yes, you should." She agreed, dryly. "Why are two dead people…back? Why do you know me, but Erika doesn't? Does this have to do with Roderich?" She barraged him with questions, but he laughed, before taking out a few things.

"Erika." He whispered while Elizaveta got huffy with him for ignoring her. "These are yours."

The blonde nodded, and she took the package out of his hand, and it felt like she was finally going to have the answers. For a year, she had been living in the knowledge that she was different. That she had been modeled after a dead girl, which caused Vash to sympathize with the robot that could cry.

Gilbert sighed, rubbing his temples. "Well, you should both know this- we're…we're what's left of ourselves. I don't know why they did it, but I know they did it to both of us." He looked to Erika, his voice strained. "I didn't mean for that to happen to you…you were about to be married…"

"W-what….?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Y-your ring…" He said, his eyes filled with guilt. "I put it in there, along with the parts of you that didn't get finished before I found you…"

Erika opened the package suddenly, and she was now holding a gold ring with emerald and diamond stones.

She looked at the only other thing in the package, a small package, and she put it into her missing pieces, and gasped.

Suddenly she was taken back there.

XXXXX

The details of most of her past life, since that was what it was, suddenly became clear.

She was actually Erika Vogel, not just a cyborg who looked like her. But a human being, a human soul that was stuffed into a robot's body.

For science.

But suddenly, she remembered the woman whose leg she had fixed. Her name, was Natalia. And Erika had been more than infatuated, once.

She had been in love.

When Erika had first met her, Natalia had been knocked over by a man, and she had hurt her ankle, prompting Erika to go over to help her up, a kind smile on her face.

The woman had looked up, and her eyes had widened at the sight of her.

"Hello!" She had smiled softly, and bent down to look at her ankle. "Tsk…it's twisted pretty badly… I can take you back to my workshop!" She said, her eyes soft and inviting. "To get that looked at!"

As the two had gotten to know each other, Natalia, the woman, had fallen into love with her, having originally thought that Erika was some kind of delicate flower that needed protection. But the petite woman had clearly proved to her that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

It was Natalia that had confessed first.

But Erika had confirmed her love for her.

The two had done everything together, they had told each other everything, and had left nothing between them. It was Erika who had proposed, and she asked Natalia to join her in eternity.

Their lives had been entwined permanently then, and Erika had gone to the Alps, where the two planned to have a spring wedding. However, what ended up happening was.

The details here grew fuzzy in Erika's memory. Finding Gilbert with a robotic chest, and taking him home only to discover that they had killed him for the sake of transferring his human soul into a human body…

And then, her fighting with everything she had in her, clutching tightly the locket with Natalia's face in it, reminding her of everything she had to lose.

The bullet had destroyed that, and her.

And then she knew nothing.

XXXXX

She cried. How could she do anything but?

Her life, now clear, had brought her answers, sure, but it had brought her pain as well. A lot of pain, and suffering as she thought about everything she no longer had.

But, the thing was, what could she do now…? Natalia had seen her, and had known she was dead as well. What did the woman think now?

Erika slipped the ring on her finger, and suddenly, she felt complete again.

She had her answers, but her life was now in shambles.

"Where's Roderich? And Vash…?" She asked, hoarse. "I don't want them to end up like Gil and myself, Liz."

"Y-You remember?" Gilbert smiled brightly, before he softened, and saddened. "Well, that might not be a good thing…"

Erika nodded, wiping some tears from her face. "It's not. It's a painful thing…. But I have no interest in crying forever about the things I've lost. Do you think…do you think Natalia told them where I was…?"

"Possibly." He agreed. "But she thinks you died two years ago now! She's been grieving… her whole life fell apart when…when they found our corpses."

"Two years…" Erika murmured, closing her eyes, and holding her hand, playing with the ring on her finger.

"Two years." Gilbert agreed. "She thinks you died then. And your body did die, but your heart lives on, without a heartbeat."

She looked to the two of them, crying softly. "What do I do now…? Vash is missing, Natalia told those men where I was… I'm a robot, a robot who's a dead girl, who's been dead for two years!" She cried louder. "What do I do, Gilbert!" Erika turned to him suddenly, looking straight into his eyes, begging for answers.

"You live." He told her, and pulled her close. "Our human lives were stolen from us, but that doesn't mean that we can't spite them, and live on though our hearts no longer beat."

She nodded, crying into his shoulder. "Please…Please, I want help, Gilbert, what do I do now…? My fiancé, my brother, my life's completely fallen apart…"

Elizaveta nodded, fidgeting with her own wedding ring. "I know." She murmured. "Our family has been destroyed. I know I was only brought into it when Roderich brought me in…but, he's gone too…what do we do?"

"We have to run." Gilbert said, simply, pulling away from Erika and sighing. "Run and hope that along the way we figure out where they're holding Roderich and Vash- because this confirmed my suspicions. It's our family they're tracking."

"Our family…?" Erika said, confused, and bit her lip. "What does that mean…?"

"Our grandfather." The albino cyborg explained, sighing. "Our grandfather worked for them, in a special operation about the eternal life of humanity. I think that they…they're going after us. The reason our parents disappeared was, that they were the continuation of his work, and now that burden of being their "work" has traveled to us."

"Why? None of us have had children yet…?" Erika pointed out.

"Yes, your parents disappeared when you all were quite young. But, they had passed on the legacy to you all." Elizaveta reminded him. "So, why do you think that they are after you because of this?"

"Because," He started, "Because they perfected it. They've been able to transfer our souls into these bodies. My success, and Erika's evidence that, now, even without her memories, she still acts the same…" He rubbed his temples. "Meaning, they're going to do more to Roderich and Vash. My guess is, they're going to try and control them."

Elizaveta gasped lightly. "W-What…? What will they do to them…?"

"They gave me everything." He nodded. "My memories, my self, everything." He closed his eyes, thoughtful. "Erika, they took away her memories of her human life. When I found her, they hadn't given them, and weren't intending on it. So, the next stage is to control us, isn't it? Isn't that how this logic works?"

Elizaveta gulped. "Then we need to leave. Gilbert's right. You two are fugitives, and now I'm involved…and I want to stay involved. We're leaving now."

"Elizaveta!" Gilbert said, surprised, his eyebrows shooting up. "What?"

"Well, you're going to have to start calling me by the name I was called in my own tongue." She said, sighing. "Erzebet, from this point forward. I am Erzebet Hedervary, not Elizaveta Edelstein." She took her hair down out of her bun, and went upstairs, calling Erika to follow her.

The two women came back downstairs in clothes that were a stark contrast to the outfits that they had been wearing earlier. They were dirty, and now in pants and shirts, Erzebet having bound her chest.

"Let's go." Gilbert said, worried. "Time to leave."

As the three left the house, to never return, Erika saw in front of her, a younger version of herself, smiling sadly up at her. She gasped lightly as the child turned and left, but she now knew that she had no time to look into that, but instead, could only go on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I mentioned before, this story is quickly becoming a large multiverse. Next series is called Ghost, which covers Gilbert's history in this matter, and after that, the direct sequel, Meltdown will come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahhaa, yeah. I love me some femslash…hahaha…
> 
> For real tho! Belaliech is such a cuute rarepair! This is just the beginning, it’s mildly based off a youtube video I watched a long time ago called Kara or smth! This will most certainly be Belaliech, with familial Swiss/Liech relations!


End file.
